Introduction
Efficient and economical government requires competent personnel, the clear assignment of responsibility, adequate financing and coordination among the different agencies and levels of government. It's broke. Fix it. I'm a swim coach. I've been involved in efforts to build community with the rec centers, opening swim pools, inserting computers too. I authored a position paper and delivered it to the ICA (Oversight Board) in May 2004 that called for a new Pittsburgh Park District. Local, quality of life issues for kids, seniors, and all citizens go to the human side of life, not retail development. Parks are not the most pressing issue. However, parks and people-centric solutions speak volumes as to who I am and what I'm striving to accomplish. The other buzz topics are a breeze given my libertarian perspectives. I'll more worried about meals on wheels participation than building a Convention Center Hotel or Hockey Arena with sky boxes for the NHL's Penguins. State money has been huge factors in the big-ticket stadium and corporate welfare deals. When I approach TIFs, it is sure to be for the introduction of legislation to outlaw them. Most of the business and "economic development" talk expected from the opposition candidates is sure to flounder and fail. The bigger the project, the larger the boondoggle and the higher the taxes. I don't need to be part of the majority party to thrive in Harrisburg. As the lone Libertarian in the PA Senate, I'd have dear friends throughout the state from many independent perspectives. I'd be a real independent leader in Harrisburg. Our region would benefit with my arrival in Harrisburg as I'd be free to join with either other party as the issues arise and base the decisions upon the interactions of those within the 42nd district. Both Republicans and Democrats would get honest, open and direct service from my office as my tenure would be based upon a groundswell of support from everyone in every sector. Others crave major party status in Harrisburg's chambers. They crave power as they have bigger appetities for abuses. Michael Diven wants to do big-money deals, like buy properties in Beechview, rehab them with the URA, and rack-up community investment debt. That new umbrella organization that Diven promised to fund upon entering the race has already spun out of control. Its fallen apart. Diven is sure to try to do what Tom Murphy has already done, sadly. Pittsburgh is broke. We don't need their type of leadership any longer. I respect the marketplace and avoid attempts to have the government control the market. My hyper-activity focuses on human elements. My priorities include volunteers in the parks working with kids and seniors while growing relationships of purpose to keep people healthy and here. My governmental focus is on residents, not on corporations. Another concentration is an approach that calls for serious accountability and open-government. Transportation and transit are large urgent problems for fixes. My perspectives are needed as the others can't figure out what's going on or how to fix the mess they've languished within for years. Fixing the transportation mess is not about tossing more money into the authority. Rather, I want accountability, benchmarks, and real understandings of costs in terms of operations and capital. Big ticket spending has to halt. Fix what we have and operate with effective, prudent styles. My voice for change and reform pushes for overhauls that included democratic infusions accountability and openess. Let's begin retention votes for authory board members. Summary of topical issues of this campaign: # Mark Rauterkus, a coach. # New Pittsburgh Park District. # Overall Enviroment of Pittsburgh, including technology, jobs, and people with a human scale, UNLIKE the mega projects and spending we've come to expect from the high debt old-party approach. # Transportation and transit fixes with accountability. # Wellness. http://Rauterkus.com/art/signs/mark-475.jpg Candidate * Audio from a 2001 television news feature on the candidate, Mark Rauterkus. * Audio from Feb 2005 radio interview with Jerry Bowyer on WPTT, 1360 AM. (20-megs, 25 minutes) * Mark Rauterkus, slightly oder swim coaching resume, 93k, PDF. Note, update this!